Lips Like Morphine
by blackfang13
Summary: An AU one-shot for Halloween. Marth has a cousin, a blonde one, that he seriously doesn't like. But wait, said cousin is coming to live with him and he also has a show coming up? What is the world coming to? Oh well, maybe his cousin will prove to a help


**Blackfang: Mwuha, I am doing my first one-shot ever! And it's for Halloween; how much awesomer can it get?!**

**Link: (glare) What are you going to do to me?**

**Marth: Hey!! It's not just you; I'm in this too!**

**Blackfang: (hugs them both) Don't worry boys, you'll enjoy it. I can promise you that.**

**Marth: (pulls away) I'm not gonna help unless you promise something.**

**Link: Not fair!!**

**Blackfang: (Sighs) What do you want?**

**Marth: (smirks) This time you have to make him the asshole. (jerks head at Link)**

**Link: (sticks tongue out and crosses arms)**

**Blackfang: Fine, you have a deal. Now boys do the disclaimer.**

**Marth: She owns nothing except for OCs and the demented thoughts that came from her mind.**

**Link: (taps chin) Wouldn't that include these version of us? (shrugs) And yes kiddies this is rated M, and yes as predicted is has yaoi: graphic yaoi. Well and swearing, but in all truth middle schoolers are worse than her about it. Anyways as always R&R and enjoy!**

He couldn't help it; he pouted. He didn't want his **personal** living space to be fouled by that dick Auntie Samus called son. And he wasn't afraid to show it. Back when he was five and Ma had told him that Auntie Samus was moving away he thought he was rid of the bastard forever. But now, NOW, Ma was telling him that Auntie Samus was coming by to see them and leaving her spawn of hell with them! He could handle a visit but staying? In the same house?! Together?!! No just….no.

"Why is he staying here anyways?" Marth bellyached, sulking behind his mother.

She sighed, "I've already told you. Auntie Samus is going through a rough time right now, and can't afford any extra trouble."

"Which he is," Marth smirked, "What's this been? His third stint in Juvie?"

"Link is having a difficult time as well. And if you raze him about his…record, I'll make sure you have enough chores to occupy you for an entire month." Ciara scolded, "Now behave and wipe that sneer off your face."

Doing as his mom commanded, Marth put on a bored face and leaned against the back of the couch. Stopping to straighten her hair, Ciara took a deep breath and opened the front door. Samus' hand had been raised to knock once more but she abruptly dropped it, smiling, "Long time, and no see Ciara."

Ciara smiled brightly and quickly pulled Samus into a hug, "It's good to see you again."

Samus laughed, "Same here. We need to start getting in touch with each other more often."

Ciara chuckled, "Definitely. But I don't see…where's Link?"

"Right here."

Ciara pulled back from the hug and peeked over Samus' shoulder, "Oh there you are Link sweetie. You sure have grown since I last saw you…"

Surreptitiously Marth scooted down the couch and leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse. Easier said than done.

"Hey Dickless, see you haven't changed much."

Samus blushed hotly at her son's behavior and promptly slapped him upside the head. Eye twtiching, Link cursed, "Watch where you're hitting dumb bitch."

Ciara gasped, "Link, that's no way to treat your mother."

Getting peeved at being left out of the action, Marth came up to his mother's side. Now it's important to understand that before this moment he'd been expecting to see some mind-scarringly ugly, extremely ripped, wanna-be gangsta shithead. But since when had hi bastard cousin developed a habit for giving people what they wanted? Instead of a vision out of a bad-action film, Marth got something he'd only ever seen while sleeping.

Link was standing near the brick wall, one hand stuffed in his pants pocket and the other holding a cigarette near his mouth, being probably the sexiest thing to ever grace Marth's front porch. He was Marth's opposite in appearance: platinum blonde hair done in stylish spikes that hung around his head, smooth olive skin, eyes that beat sapphires any day, body that was toned to perfection, full lips that did nothing to decrease from his male appeal…..and just, just….fuck. His clothing and body adornments weren't helping Marth's sudden attraction. Two piercings on his left eyebrow, one in his left nostril, one on the right side of his bottom lip, two on his left ear and four on his right, but they were so tasteful that they didn't seem overdone. Just to finish his bad-ass look Link was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and baggy tan cameo pants; his black boxers peaking out at the top.

"Whatever, now where am I staying woman?"

Okay, spell ruined. No one talked to his mom that way. Scowling, Marth stepped forward into Link's face and growled, "Apologize."

Link brought up his cigarette and took a deep drag, trying to inhale as much of the drug as possible. Then bringing his hand down, Link smirked and blew the smoke into Marth's face, "Make me, pussy."

A sneer firmly entrenched itself on Marth's face and he raised a fist to fulfill the challenge, but was stopped by Samus' jumping between them, "I'm sorry Marth. He doesn't mean it, he's just nervous."

Marth glared at Link over Samus' shoulder then remarked, "You're lucky she loves you. I would have euthanized you years ago and not to put you out of your misery."

Link glowered at him then barged past him into the house, looking around scathingly, "Better than the last shithole she put me in. Where am I staying?"

Tears lining her eyes, Samus apologized profusely to Ciara, and then meekly turned to Link, "You'll be staying in the guest room. Upstairs, third door on the left."

Scowling at Samus, Link turned away and sauntered up the stairs. They were all silent until they heard the door slam, hard, then Samus sighed in dismay, "I'm sorry Ciara for leaving you with such a handful but…I just can't take care of him right now. And I want to get him away from that crowd that's always dragging him into trouble. I mean he's always been a difficult child but it's like as soon as he hit 14 he turned into Satan himself. And I just don't know what to do anymore. You were my last resort."

Ciara smiled warmly, wrapping Samus in another hug, "It'll be alright. And you're not burdening me at all. Remember I agreed to take him in; I want to help him as much as you do. You'll see, by the time you come to pick him up he'll be a whole new person."

Marth snorted, "If he's still in one piece by then."

Samus grinned wearily at him and it made Marth's heart ache. Auntie Samus had always been a strong, defiant woman and it was wrong to see her reduced to this. Grinning back at her, Marth hugged both of them, promising, "I'll do my best to not strangle him. I can't say anything about him getting a few bruises though."

Pulling away, Samus nodded at him, "That's more than fair of you. I know you two never really got along."

Ciara, pushing back a strand of soft auburn hair, asked, "So are you leaving us?"

Samus nodded once more, "Unfortunately. I need to be getting back on the road if I hope to reach Zuni by midnight."

"Then we'll be seeing you in a few months. Be safe and do try to enjoy yourself at least partly." Ciara joked.

"We'll see, sis," Samus turned back to the street and began walking towards her car, "Thanks again for taking Link in."

Marth and Ciara waved as Samus started up her old Ford and drove off down the street. Glancing at the sidewalk, Marth noticed two suitcases sitting there forgotten and his eye twitched. Stupid bastard, making everyone else do his work for him. Groaning in resignation Marth retrieved them and gave his Ma a strained look, "Guess I'll bring these up to him."

Ciara patted his shoulder in thanks and quietly watched him trudge up the stairs. At the door to the guest room, Marth rudely kicked the door to announce his presence. A pissed Link opened it, glaring daggers at him, "What?"

Marth lifted his arms in answer and Link reluctantly moved out of the way to allow Marth in. Mechanically Marth walked in and set the two packs on the bed then turned to leave. But before he got out the door, Link's sexy but rough voice stopped him, "I'm supposed to start going to your school."

Marth went rigid, "Why?"

Link shrugged, though Marth didn't see it, "No clue. I was just told I am."

Cold seeping into his voice, Marth drawled, "And why are you talking to me about it?"

If he'd been facing him, Marth would have seen Link's eyes drift to the side, clouded with confusion, "I dun know. Just wanted to see your reaction I guess. Whatever, just get out."

He didn't have to tell Marth twice. Before you could have said wait, Marth had left with only a lingering dash of his cologne in the air.

**xXxMooCowsxXx**

The fact that Link did end up going to his school was a little less dramatic than Marth had expected it to be. The bastard immediately fell in with the stoners and gangsters at the school, and for the most part left Marth alone. And only occasionally, when Link had to ask him a question or two, did people ask how they knew each other. So basically only Marth's close friends knew that they were even related. Which was how Marth wanted it.

Now the time they spent at home, that was when the hate between them came to the surface. For the life of them they couldn't get along for more than 2 minutes. There was just something about them that set each other off. So, in order to stay out of trouble, Marth had resorted to spending the afternoons and part of the evenings at a friend's house. It worked out very nicely and kept the damage level to a minimum.

Unfortunately for him, today Bob had had to kick him out because his parents wanted to have family night. Marth felt no resentment towards them for it but it did put him in a rather prickly situation. So it was with great reluctance that Marth trudged into his house and up the stairs to his room. But as soon as he was at the top of the stairs Marth stopped dead.

The sound of a guitar was coming from his room, but the scariest part was that it was good sounding. Actually it was mind-blowing. Marth stood there stunned as he processed the information that Link, because it had to be Link since they two were the only ones home at this time of the day, was playing his guitar and was playing it better than he himself did. Shaking himself all over Marth roused himself out of his astonishment and squared his shoulders.

Releasing a deep breath Marth strode forward and threw his bedroom door open. Link froze in his position on Marth's bed, his eyes flying up to lock with Marth's. Scowling Marth walked farther into his room and gestured at his guitar, "You're not half-bad."

Confused, this wasn't what he was expecting to hear, Link cautiously replied, "Thanks. You not too bad either."

With a conscious effort Marth released the tension in his shoulders, "Where and when did you learn to play?"

Carefully, Link laid the guitar on the bed beside him and leaned forward, clasping his hands between his legs, "A few years ago. I taught myself how…..why aren't you yelling?"

Curiously, a chuckled slipped out of Marth, "Good question. I suppose it's because you weren't hurting it."

Link gave him an odd look, "Oookay, not gonna ask. Guess I should leave since you're home."

It wasn't until Link stood up that Marth noticed he was shirtless, and it was out of his control when his eyes drank in the shifting of muscles under tanned skin. But then the tan was interrupted by stark white and Marth realized that Link's middle was wrapped in bandages. Marth stared intently as Link bent over to pick up his shirt on the carpet. The bandages weren't very well done so it was no surprise when they spread apart, revealing what was under them.

What was a surprise was what Marth did see peeking through the gaps. It was only a little but on the blonde's right side smooth, glossy metal was glinting in the light. Arching his eyebrow, Marth casually asked, "What's that stuff on your back."

Link straightened quickly but cast a cool look at him as he walked by, "Just a tattoo, nothing unusual."

Marth pinned him with a suspicious look that stayed there until Link shut his door across the hall behind him. The blonde's explanation did make sense but…it just didn't sit right.

'And why the hell am I worrying about him?!'

Marth massaged his temples and shut his own door, retreating to his bed. Sighing he cast his gaze to his guitar and caressed its surface, contemplating about the upcoming Halloween dance. His band had been asked to play at the show and now all of them were a mess with trying to learn enough songs to keep the people happy for half the night. It didn't help that he himself was having a rough time since his boyfriend of a year had broken up with him last month. (Yes he was gay and proud of it.)

Clenching his fist, Marth laid back and decided that it was a good time for a nap. The last thought that ran through his mind was that he just knew something was going to go wrong.

**xXxMooCowsxXx**

Marth scanned the guys sitting in front of him and couldn't help but to groan. All of them had the same look on their faces; frustrated but helpless. Why now of all times did they have to get a block? They had to finish their new song otherwise what they had planned for the dance would fall through. Fuck this sucked; worse than Link coming to live with him.

Speaking of said blonde he chose then to wander into the basement, his hair mused and dark bags shadowing his eyes. Link started in surprise when he saw Marth and his three friends seated on the couches scattered through the room. Rubbing an eye with the heel of his hand, Link said, "Sorry, I didn't know you were down here. I just came to get a Mountain Dew and…"

Marth waved him off, "It's fine, go ahead."

Link nodded blearily and wandered across the room to the freezer situated in the far corner. Marth watched the blonde stumble and felt a thought tickle at the back of his brain. Link was a damn good guitar player…maybe he could help them climb out of this musical funk. Swallowing his pride, Marth choked out, "H-hey Link, wo-would you be willing to help us with something."

Link turned to face him, blinking in incomprehension, "Huh?"

Marth let out a deep breath and repeated, "Would you be willing to help us with something?"

"Sure, I guess." Link replied, scratching at his head and yawning.

"Great," Marth jumped up from the couch and handed a piece of paper to the muddled gangster, "These are the lyrics to a song that we're trying to put music to. And well, we're not succeeding very well at it."

Sluggishly, Link read through the lyrics, cogs turning away in his truly brilliant mind. Finally he reached the end and he tapped his chin in thought, "These are good, but they're going to need something harsh yet moving at the same time. Hmm….maybe," Link locked eyes with Marth, "Can I borrow your guitar?"

Marth nodded and retrieved it for him, delicately handing it over. Throwing the strap over his shoulder, Link spent a minute tuning it then said, "Write this down as best you can as I go."

Marth snatched a paper and pen from the coffee table and nodded for Link to begin. Link's fingers flew into action, playing intense rifts that made shivers shoot up Marth's spine. But dutifully he wrote down the notes, he'd always been good at hearing them, and watched as the guitar part of the melody came to life in front of his eyes. Link came to rest minutes later and Marth finished all the little details of the music; such as the beat and tempo it was to be played too.

Gently, Link removed the strap from his shoulder and leaned the guitar against the nearest couch. The rest of the band members stared in shock and nothing was said until Seth asked incredulously, "And you're supposed to be a gangster? How the hell does that work?"

Link shrugged, "I like the guitar so I learned to play it. Got a problem with that?"

Seth held up his hands in front of him, waving them in a negative gesture, "Hell no! In fact I might have to build a shrine to you in my room. You literally just saved our asses."

"He's right," Marth agreed humbly, "you did. And if it's not too much trouble…could you stay and help us with the rest of the instruments?"

Link stared incredulously at him then shaking his head in defeat, stepped over to the bass guitar, "Well for this…"

The afternoon dwindled away as Link stayed in the basement, helping them to tune and synchronize all their instruments into a single melody that was sure to blow away everyone at the dance. And for the first time he and Link were able to spend more than 10 minutes in each other's presence without having a blow out. But all good things must come to an end.

Two hours later Ciara came to the top of the stairs and shouted, "Link, there's a girl at the door for you."

Coming out of his crouch, Link shouted back, "Alright, I'll be right up."

Putting down his guitar, Marth queried, "You're leaving?"

Reluctantly, Link met Marth's eyes, "Ya, I promised to go on a date with this girl today so…"

Marth nodded hurriedly, "Ya okay. Have fun."

Brows crinkling, Link said goodbye to the other guys and trotted upstairs. Falling backwards down into a couch, Marth clasped his hands between his legs and glared at the floor. Why did it hurt when Link said he was going on a date with a girl? That was a perfectly normal activity, and Link was his cousin for heaven's sake. A soft touch on his shoulder brought him out of his inner turmoil and he glanced tiredly up at Bob.

Bob smiled gently at him, "Come on Panda, cheer up. Things will work themselves out."

Sighing, Marth stood up again and clapped Bob on the shoulder, "Thanks. And you're right, I'm just being weird."

They walked back to where their instruments were but each had a different plan forming in their minds. There's was no doubt as to which plan would be put into action.

**xXxMooCowsxXx**

Tonight was the night; the night Marth's band would have a chance to prove how awesome they were. It was also Halloween night…and the dance. It was a relief to Marth that since he was in the band he didn't have to find a date to go with him. Thus all he had to worry about was putting on his costume correctly and bringing himself and his guitar to the dance. Again easier said than done.

Marth turned to check himself in the mirror; and was a little surprised by the reflection there. Since their own original song was about soldiers and going to war, all of them had agreed that they should wear military uniforms. So he had chosen to wear the short sleeved, cameo patterned, button up shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath, the loose-fitting, cameo pants which tucked into high black combat boots, and a patrol cap. Truthfully, military looked good on him.

Tilting his hat a little, Marth nodded to himself then pivoted on his heel and, slinging his guitar in its case over his shoulder, left. He shouted goodbye to his mom, shut the door behind him and set off down the street. Link had left earlier to go do something so Marth had no idea if he was already at the dance or not. But as the cold air slithered into his jacket, Marth put all thought from his mind and focused only on getting to the school before he froze to death.

Ten minutes later he was entering the gym through the back door. Shivering Marth hurried up the steps to the stage and went behind the curtain. Seth and Aiden were already there, but Bob was conspicuously absent. Feeling panic begin to eat at his insides, Marth went up to Seth, "Where's Bob?"

Seth didn't bother to look up from tuning his bass, "Sick. He's puking his guts out."

"Damnit!" Marth cursed, rubbing his hands together, "What are we gonna do?"

Seth shrugged then replied, "Bob said we should ask Link to fill in for him."

Marth opened his mouth to protest then realized he was trapped. Link was probably the only person in the school they could ask and know that they wouldn't sink. Groaning in dismay, Marth conceded, "Alright, we'll ask him. But do we have any clue as to where he is?"

Seth shrugged again, "I know he's coming, so we'll just have to wait till he gets here."

Sweat beading on his forehead, Marth nodded and went about setting himself up to perform later this evening. By 8 the gym was full and the smell of sweat and perfume was permeating the air. Nervously Marth glanced out from behind the curtain, hoping to spot his cousin but it was no use. The lighting was too dim to make out people's faces from this distance. Despair was beginning to replace panic as Marth turned to face Seth, "I don't see him anywhere."

Seth, exasperated, rubbed his forehead, "Then go out there and find him. Why are you acting like such a pussy anyways?"

Marth huffed in anger, "I'm not acting like a pussy!"

"Then go down into the crowd and find Link!" Seth exploded, getting in Marth's face.

Marth went to retort but saw that Seth was right. Glaring, Marth whipped around and trotted off the stage, into the mass of moving bodies. Seamlessly they enveloped him, and Marth felt the air around him heat up by at least five degrees. Steadying himself he moved off into the crowd, scanning each face for his cousin's. What made it difficult was that almost everyone was wearing a costume of some sort. And for all he knew Link could be wearing a mask or heavy face make-up.

Eventually he spotted Roy, a kid that he would hang out with sometimes and who he'd seen hang with Link a few times. With some effort he forced his way over to Roy, shouting over the music, "Have you seen Link?"

Roy stopped dancing and thoughtfully looked at Marth, "I think I just saw him go into the bathroom. But if he's not in there then I have no clue."

Thanking Roy, Marth shoved his way through the crowd towards the bathroom. He came stumbling out a minute later, panting for breath. Straightening his shirt, Marth strode into the bathroom, ready to beat Link down into agreeing. His band was everything to him and he wouldn't let the bastard ruin this for him.

But when he saw Link clenching the sink in support, his head hanging limply in front of him, Marth forgot all about beating him down. Rushing over, Marth lightly touched Link on the shoulder. The blonde's head shot up and he gazed tiredly at Marth in the mirror, "What do you want?"

Marth stared incredulously at him, "I come over to see if you're alright and you ask me what I want?"

"Well," Link arched an eyebrow, "You do want something don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have been looking for me in the first place."

"Did it occur to you that maybe I just had to use the bathroom?"

Link laughed, and Marth realized that since Link had come to stay with them this was first time Marth had heard him laugh, "I guess you could have been. But wouldn't you be dancing around right now if you had?"

"You mean doing the pee-pee dance? Nah, I'm too cool for that."

Link looked like he was going to laugh again, but his face contorted with pain and he moaned. Link's head dropped again and his knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping the sink. Frightened Marth didn't utter a sound until Link's grip relaxed and he peeked up at him through his long spiked bangs, "You should leave."

Marth went to answer but was stopped by the glint of metal in the mirror. Eyes widening Marth watched the metal crawl out across Link's face from his hairline, surrounding his eye and beginning its invasion into the organ itself. Horrified Marth released Link's shoulder, backing away, "What is that?"

Link's chuckle was heavy, laced with pain and self-hate, "It is what it looks like. And you're the first person to see it. Hurray for you."

Marth swallowed hard then steadied himself, "Why is metal, y'know, spreading across your body?"

A few pieces of Link's styled hair suddenly became metallic and the metal encroached in the far edges of his eyeball, "It's a long story. Now what did you come here to ask?"

Taking a step forward, Marth determinedly stated, "You have to tell me what happened before I'm asking you anything."

Link glared, not even noticing that the metal was creeping further into his eye and was slowly turning amber gold, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your cousin, that's why." Marth retorted smugly.

Link grumbled something like "asshole" then caved in, "Fine. When I was 14 I was really heavy into to drugs and…other stuff. So of course the more addicted I became the bigger hole I dug myself money wise. Within four months I was ten thousand dollars in debt and had no way to pay it off. Finally my dealer, who was not someone you wanted pissed at you, got fed up. So being the dick he is he used some experimental drug on me, which started this, and told me that this would act as my incentive to pay him off. Eventually this stuff will either kill me or I'll turn into his faithful monster attack dog, unless I pay him and he gives me the cure."

Marth blinked then whistled, "Wow you really did dig your own grave. So does that mean you're some kind of metal werewolf or something?"

Link shrugged, "I guess, though I don't know where you got werewolf."

Marth smirked then pointed out, "Your teeth look like a dogs, your eye is turning gold, your hair that's turning into metal is looks sort of like fur, and your nails on your left hand are turning into claws."

Link raised his hand up to inspect it, "Son of gun. I've never noticed all of that."

One question was still nagging at him, "How come the last time I saw this stuff it was on your stomach but now it's on your arm, neck, and face?"

Link waved his hand in the air, "That's easy. Every Halloween the progress of this stuff speeds up, covering twice as much as it usually does in 2 months."

Marth eyes widened in understanding, "Ah. And from the look on your face, I'll assume it's painful."

"Extremely." Link agreed, lips pulled into a thin line, "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Marth sheepishly rubbed at the back of neck; he'd completely forgotten about that, "Well, Bob's sick and we need someone to play lead guitar."

"And you want me to do it?" Marth nodded, "Sure, why not? Not like I'm doing anything."

"Don't you have a date here though?" Marth asked curiously.

"Ya," Link answered, smirking at him as he walked toward the door, "but she's annoying and I've been trying to ditch her all night."

Marth chuckled and followed behind Link. It turned out that Link was much better at making the crowd part before him so it took them half the time to get back to the stage than it had taken him to get to the bathroom. Nonchalantly they stepped behind the curtain and were instantly attacked by Seth and Aiden, "What took so long?"

Link, being the master of switching subjects, diverted their attention by asking, "Is everything ready?"

Seth and Aiden nodded, "Ya we've got everything set up."

Link breezed by them to Bob's guitar, settling the strap on his shoulder, "Then let's get started."

Seth frowned, "But your costume doesn't fit our theme. What are you anyways?"

Link grinned, glancing at Marth, "A metal lycanthrope, and yes it does fit. I can be the symbol of the country you guys are fighting for."

Seth opened his mouth to protest then decided it wasn't worth it and went over to his bass. Aiden and Marth grinned at each other and took their respective positions as well. Noticing that all the spots were full, the frazzled principal asked, "You're ready to play now."

"Yes, Mrs. Toadstool," Marth answered, "you can open the curtain now."

Mrs. Toadstool smiled, relieved, "Will do, Marth."

On the other side of the curtain the music stopped and the vice-principal announced that the band they'd hired was ready to perform. Cheers erupted when curtain was lifted but abruptly died when they didn't see anyone on stage. Everything remained silent until Link, grinning like a maniac, bent over the guitar and stormed into the first rift, Seth and Aiden following seconds later.

Grinning just as brightly as Link, Marth played his part and began singing when the tempo calmed, the music toning itself down, "They form a line, one at a time, ready to play (I can't see them anyway). No time to lose, we've got to move, steady the helm (I am losing sight again)."

The guitar picked up again, adding an edge to the next lyrics, "Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away (I will stay, unless I may). After the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way."

Marth's voice went up a notch as he went into the chorus, "Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die, I am a shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all.

Link played the same powerful rift from the beginning of the song then the music slowed once again. Marth glanced from the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw the peaceful look on Link's face, "There's nothing left, so save your breath, lying in wait (Caught inside this tidal wave). Your cover's blown, nowhere to go, holding your fate (Loaded I will walk alone).

Again Marth's voice rose and the music picking up pace to match, "Fire your guns, it's time to run, blow me away (I will stay unless I may). After the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way."

Closing his eyes Marth lost himself in his song, seeing the picture he'd painted with his lyrics, "Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die, I am a shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all. You wanted it bad (Don't fight me now). Don't fight."

The guitar took over the focus of everyone for a moment as Link played heavy rifts to complete the effect of the previous lyrics. He ended with the piercing bridge then Marth picked up the chorus again, putting everything into it, "Only the strongest will survive, Lead me to heaven when we die, I am a shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all," Link slipped into a head-banging rift, "Saaavvvee us aaallll."

The guitar fell out abruptly and Aiden ended the song with two bangs on his drums. The crowd broke out cheering and many people were screaming and whistling. Marth grinned expansively, happier than he'd ever been as he panted and sweated under the stage lights. Letting them carry on for another minute, Marth leaned forward and chuckled, "Thank you, all of you. It's nice to know that our original song was well received," Everyone screamed loudly in agreement, "We're hoping to soon to get picked up by a label so now if you see us on the shelves you can say you were the first to hear us play live. But now we'll move on to playing more well known songs. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night and have a great time dancing to us."

Taking the cue, Link picked up playing a new song, Seth and Bob right behind him in their appropriate entrances. Marth took one last chance to look at Link before they would become so busy that they wouldn't even have time to think. Link looked over at the same moment, his fingers flying over the strings, and meeting Marth's eyes with his one blue and one gold and black eye, smirked at him. Smirking back, Marth leaned into the microphone and sang.

**xXxMooCowsxXx**

"I wanna girl with lips like morphine, knock me out every time they touch me, I wanna feel her kiss just crush me, and break me down."

Marth laughed as Link danced on the sidewalk in front of him, singing a song that he swore had been stuck in his head all night. Marth couldn't blame him, the same song had gotten stuck in his head as well. But his case was probably helped along by the fact that he'd felt lust building in his blood since he'd gotten on stage with Link.

'No, bad Marth. He's your cousin; it's not right.' Marth scolded himself mentally, shaking his head. Ahead Link glimpsed Marth's wagging head, and spun around to lean directly up into his face, "What's up? You look constipated."

Marth gave Link a "what the hell" look, "I'm not constipated, just a little tired."

"Uhuh," Link said skeptically, "Come on, I told you my biggest secret, the least you can do is to tell me what's bothering you."

Marth stared into Link eyes, and seeing the determination there, sighed, "Wait till we get home, then I'll tell you."

Link cocked his head, suspicious, then nodded, "Fine, but you will tell me."

Marth didn't reply, instead speeding up to get ahead of Link and closer to home. It was colder now than when he left and Marth didn't feel like freezing to death. Link followed him quietly all the up into Marth's room, then as Marth shut the door behind them, prompted, "Well?"

Going to his guitar stand, Marth carefully set the instrument in the cradle and put the carrying case in its designated place, all the while thinking of how he was going to explain to Link what was bothering him. Finally as he shut the closet door, he decided that there was no other way to say it then to say it bluntly. Resigned to his fate, Marth went to the bed and sat down heavily, "I like you. In the "I wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to talk the next day" way."

"That was blunt." Link blinked, "But besides the obvious reason of we're both guys, why is it bothering you so much?"

Marth gazed incredulous at him, "Um, how about the fact that we're cousins."

Link's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion but then his face cleared and he bent over laughing. Frustrated Marth demanded, "What's so funny about that?"

Wiping tears away from his eyes, Link replied, "Wow, so you really are retarded. And I'd thought it was just an insult."

Marth stood up, and coming up in front Link, shook him by the shoulders, "Explain!"

Arcing an eyebrow, Link smirked, "Did you seriously never figure out that I'm adopted? Samus isn't my actual mom, so we're not actual cousins. And she told me you were smart."

Marth frowned, scrutinizing Link's face for a hint of a lie, but blinked when he found none. Stunned, Marth whispered, "You're not kidding."

"No shit."

Marth stayed silent, staring unseeing into Link's eyes. They weren't blood related but did that magically make this right? Then to complicate matters, he had no idea if Link felt the same way… or not. Well his Ma had always told him that the simplest way to find out was to just ask the person directly. And his mom's advice had never been wrong before, "Link, is it..I mean, to say…can I….um..do you…."

Link chuckled at Marth's stumbling attempts to speak, "Nah, I don't mind. In fact I thought you looked pretty cute the day mom dropped me off, and I know you were checking me out."

Marth hesitated, "But…aren't you straight?"

Link snorted, "I am what I wanna be. Simple as that."

Heavy silence enveloped them because well…..damnit this was just plain awkward. To screw or not to screw, that was the question. And how the hell did you answer it!!

Sweat-dropping, Marth let his stupid side show, "So….you're bi? Does that mean you don't know if you're a guy or girl?"

Link's jaw dropped and he spluttered in indignation, "No!! I know I'm an effing guy!! And now that you said that there ain't no way we're backing away from this because now I have to prove it to you!"

Marth gulped (dancing internally) and took a step away from Link. The blonde looked fiercely at him, and grinned maniacally at him. Uh oh, now Marth was in deep shit. Suddenly Marth found himself lying on the bed and his hands tied to the headboard. Marth had no idea how or when Link had removed his belt, but he couldn't doubt the fact when he felt his pants being pulled down over and off his ankles. Did he say deep shit; he meant colossal shit instead.

A Cheshire cat grin painted on his lips, Link sensuously crawled up Marth's body and lay on top of him. Putting his mouth right next to an ear, Link ground his hips into Marth's, murmuring, "Can you tell if whether I'm guy or a girl now?"

Marth groaned; that simple action had caused enough friction to drive him insane. But somehow through the fog clouding his mind, Marth figured out that if he kept provoking Link, the farther this would go. Forcing his eyes open, Marth smirked, meeting Link's glowing eyes, "Sorry, couldn't feel a thing. I'm going to require more proof."

Scowling, Link sat up and glared at him, "More proof, hmm? I can give you more proof."

Chill metal ghosted over the skin of Marth's collarbone, making goose bumps spring up in their wake. A single claw slipped down the split of Marth's shirt where it buttoned, slowly descending towards his belly button. When it reached the first button it didn't even stop, simply cutting through the string holding the button to the shirt with ease. All of the buttons met a similar fate and the shirt fell open when the last one met its doom.

Shivers raced down Marth's spine when the destructive appendage spread itself and its siblings out over his stomach, caressing the sensitive skin. The thought of how that hand would feel on his manhood sent Marth's mind careening. Fuck, maybe having a mutant boyfriend wouldn't be so bad after all; metal was actually a huge advantage in bed.

The hand picked itself up again drifting to the edge of his boxers, lightly scraping against the elastic band. Marth was hard pressed to hold back the moan of ecstasy. A husky chuckle slipped past Link's lips and he leaned down to nip at Marth's nipple, "This'll be just like snapping a rubber band. Too bad you're not wearing a thong; those are even better."

A claw caught under the edge of the boxers, lifting them up ever so slightly. Link blew cold air across the nipple he'd just nipped then swiftly pierced the fabric of Marth's underwear and roughly sliced downward. The sheered cloth slipped down off Marth's thigh, exposing only part of his cock. Frowning, Link examined his work, "Now that just won't do. I need all of it to come off, not just one side."

The same claw quickly shredded the remaining fabric, leaving Marth completely bare for Link to peruse at his whim. And **that** did not sit well with Marth. One: Link still had all articles of clothing intact, two: No way in hell was he gonna let Link top him. Maybe in the future, but not this first time! Discreetly, Marth started to pick at the belt binding his hands together (unbeknownst to Link, he was a master of escaping all types of bondage, courtesy of his previous boyfriend). As Link drank in the sight of Marth's "private" region, the needle of the belt buckle lifted free and the entire thing fell loose to the bed.

Now or never; he either had to make his move or Link would tie him up again, this time tighter than before. Using all his skill, Marth hooked his ankles over Link's shoulders, jerking him backwards, abruptly reversing their positions. Link gasped in surprise and gawked at his soon-to-be lover, who was straddling his hips, smiling smugly (oh so smugly) at him from above.

"My turn." Marth chuckled darkly, roughly dragging Link's shirt up and over his head. Link glowered at him for the rough treatment, but he wasn't allowed to continue doing so for very long. Abruptly, Link was flipped onto his stomach and Marth's hand kept his face firmly planted in the comforter. Spitting muffled curses, Link bucked in an effort to remove Marth from his hips. Sadly (not really), this worked to his disadvantage; it gave Marth the momentum to bring Link's hands above his head and tied them with a leather cord that had been his necklace before.

With Link secured, Marth finally let him lift his head; he had business down at the blonde's feet. Link's head flew up without delay and he twisted his neck to glare daggers at Marth over his shoulder, "Damn bastard! Are you trying to suffocate me?!"

Marth shot him a confused look, "Why would I be trying to kill you? I'm not a necrophiliac; no matter how many times Seth says I am. Just cuz you repeat a thing so many times doesn't make it true. Disney lies, get used to it."

Link took his turn to stare confusedly at Marth, "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Marth grinned, wriggling Link's shoe from his foot and pulling the sock off, "Y'know, like, 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I can!!' it's bullshit; complete and total bullshit. You can't; now go cry me a river, build me a bridge and get the hell over it. "

"You have issues. I might be the one who went to juvie, but you have true and serious issues."

Marth brushed Link's comment off, removing the other shoe and sock and throwing them in a random direction, "I've been repressed by the normalcy of suburban life, this is only one of the many side effects."

"Fuck," Link swore, "you're not gonna end up like Marilyn Manson, are you? 'Cause I refuse to date a half-bald, psychotic, baby-eater."

Marth tugged at Link's left pant leg, "Where did you get baby-eater?"

"Don't ask." Link replied then looked deviously at Marth, "But you know it's true. I can just tell that you're one of those puppy-kicking, ant-burning, baby-eating, sadistic assholes."

Marth scowled, yanking sharply at the other pant leg, dragging them down around Link's feet, "Don't forget, you're the one who's about to get blasted in the ass. But anyways, we're dating now are we? Does that mean I get to announce it to the rest of the family?"

Link spluttered unintelligibly, "No I….it's just that…it fit….ARGH!!!"

Marth froze in the act of pulling Link's briefs inch by inch off his….glorious ass, "So…this is just a one night thing?"

Link maneuvered to get a look at Marth's face but stalled at the despondency in the expression that he found there. Feeling heat suffuse his face Link stubbornly turned back around to study the whirls in the wood of the headboard, "I guess we can date…I've never actually had a "significant" other."

Unthawing, Marth again began inching Link's briefs down. Yes, he was a little nervous and was trying to delay as much as possible, "So you usually just fuck 'em and leave 'em?"

Link sighed, "Look Marth, you better start fucking me now otherwise I'm going to get bored and leave."

Marth pouted but obeyed, slipping the underwear all the way off and leaning over to grab the lube out of his drawer in the bedside table. Link's eyes watched him the entire time and he rolled his eyes, "Couldn't you be a little more creative in where you keep that?"

Marth, glaring, opened the tube, coated three fingers and promptly shoved them up Link's rear entrance, "Could you stop being an insulting bitch?"

Groaning in pain, Link brought his legs up under him in a pathetic attempt to escape the fingers, and hissed, "Just playing the role you decided for me."

Scissoring the fingers inside Link, Marth lamented, "You have officially killed the mood."

"I'm still horny." Link stated emotionlessly.

"You're a robot that's always horny. Wait….that doesn't make any sense…"

"Nothing makes sense. Welcome to my world and Marth?" Link began, voice coated in fake sugar, "Could you please do me the favor of FUCKING ME NOW?! I haven't been laid since I got sent to juvie and I'm really starting to fucking lose it!"

Marth jumped in shock, his fingers slipping out, "Jeez, impatient much. Give me a sec, I need to get hard again."

Rocking back on the balls of his feet, Marth kneeled and gently grasped the base of his dick. A small groan escaped him and he dragged his hand up to rub his thumb in the slit, gazing at Link's toned ass all the while. The visual and physical stimulation was fast working to get him up again, the vein on the underside beginning to pulse in need.

"Here's some inspiration. If you screw me now then later…school elevator, middle of class, teachers in the hallway completely oblivious."

Marth moaned, the image providing the last bit he needed to get steel hard (no pun intended). Hand falling away from his dick, Marth fit himself between Link's thighs and lined up his head with Link's entrance. Wrapping his arms around Link's chest Marth pushed inside, his cock sliding across Link's slicked walls. Urgh, it was heaven; literal heaven. It took every inch of Marth's willpower to not just start driving into Link.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Link buried his face in the bed and forced his body to relax. It was a slow process but soon Marth was in to the hilt, his pubes brushing against the sensitive olive skin. Marth watched concernedly as Link took several deep breaths and carefully asked, "Do you want me to pull out?"

Link clenched around him, causing Marth to hiss, "Don't you even dare. Just…start moving, I'll be fine."

Marth nodded hurriedly, and Link's muscles slackened. Burying his nose in the silky hair at the base of Link's neck, Marth sluggishly drew back until only his tip was in then slammed back inside. Exhaling, Link's hands gripped their constraint, the knuckles turning white from pressure. His hot breath fanning across Link's neck, Marth drew out again but this time went in at a different angle. He got lucky; Link mewled and arced underneath him.

Chuckling in triumph, Marth began to earnestly thrust into Link's tight but responsive body. A moan was falling from Link's lips each time Marth pierced him. Easily their bodies fell into sync with each other, as if they had known each other intimately for years.

"Nghn, Marth…" Link tugged at his restraints.

Looking up, Marth understood what Link meant and he reached up a hand, shakily undoing the leather cord. Then, stuffing his face back in its previous place, Marth twined his fingers with Link's own next to the blonde's head. The simple gesture made heat pool rapidly in Link's stomach and he moaned loudly as Marth hit his prostrate. They were both getting close, now it was only a matter of who would come first.

Ultimately it was Link, who exploded when Marth placed a tender kiss to his jaw as he pounded him into the bed. White burst inside his vision, and his seed flowed out. The warm liquid coated both his stomach and the comforter underneath him, but he barely noticed. Link's undoing ended up being Marth's own as he lasted only two more thrusts after Link before he spilled himself inside Link. Link was now officially his, his cum made sure of that.

Spent, Marth collapsed next to Link on the bed panting. Pulling out, Marth grinned like an idiot and drew Link into him, spooning him. Happiness bubbling in his heart, Marth brought the hand he still help up to his lips, kissing it. Before he could though, he noticed something. Blinking, Marth stared.

He distinctly remembered this being Link's metal arm. But there was no metal on the flesh he was staring at. Placing his mouth next to Link's ear, Marth murmured, "Hey, you might wanna look at this."

Sighing, Link grumbled, "The answer's no to more sex. I'm tired."

Rolling his eyes, Marth brought Link's hand before the blonde's face then muttered, "Just look. Please."

Peeling his eyes open, Link uncaringly glanced at his hand and started to look away before doing a double take, "The metal…..it receded."

Marth nodded, "Ya, it's not on your face now either."

Link stared in wonder, "Wait you mean….sex is the cure?! Then why'd it never work before?!!"

Marth chuckled, "I think it's more…positive emotions make the process reverse a little. Not sex."

Link shrugged, "Whichever it is, I just know that my hand looks normal again."

Marth smiled at the excitement hidden by Link's nonchalant words, "Guess you coming to live with us wasn't such a bad thing after all."

Turning in Marth's arms, Link met Marth's eyes and kissed him deeply then pulled away, "Guess it wasn't. Maybe all I needed was a little morphine to fix me up."

Eyes drooping, Marth smirked, "I'm a drug now. Great. Just promise me you'll use me instead of the real things."

Eyelids being dragged down by sleep as well, Link tucked his head under Marth's chin, "I promise."

Hearing Link's whispered promise, Marth dropped off into sleep.

* * *

**Blackfang: Kay so erm….tell me if you liked it and well….would you guys want me to do a sequel for this? I'd like to know if you would or not….so ya. Happy Halloween!! Hope you get plenty of candy tonight! Oh and the song in the story is Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin!!! Weee!!! I love them so much!!**

**Marth: Wow, you kept your promise, I'm not the dickwad. But you know... this really didn't have much to do with Halloween.**

**Blackfang: (slumps) I know. But I'm gonna try again at Christmas and maybe I'll do better about making the holiday part of the plot.**


End file.
